Various devices may be used to play a multimedia content. Various devices provide a variety of features for convenient interaction with users. One of the features which can be used in devices is a playback option. The playback option means playing back a stopped multimedia content. In some examples, stopping a played multimedia content and playing back the stopped multimedia content are based on a specific user instruction. In other examples, while playing the multimedia content is based on the specific user instruction, stopping the played multimedia content is automatically executed and is based on particular conditions.
In general, a method of playing back a multimedia content based on a user instruction of a single user or a method of automatically playing back a multimedia content is used.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.